


Three is not a crowd

by sorgefugl



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eiji has a cooch, Eiji is trans, Enthusiastic Consent, Fellatio, Hand-holding During Sex, Multi, No Angst, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgefugl/pseuds/sorgefugl
Summary: The chatter of people was muffled by the thin wood separating the men’s restroom and the party, the sounds outside all merging together with the music, yet the rhythmic warm huffs of his boyfriend following every slap against his ass were clear.“Shhh, it’s almost like you want us to get caught.” Shorter chuckled in between breaths, pressing wet kisses into the nape of Eiji’s neck. A sharp thrust had Eiji choke on air, a low whine coming from his throat.“Do you like that? You got so tight just now,” he nipped playfully at Eiji’s flushed shoulder. “Are you even trying to be quiet? I mean, I know I’m not making it easy for you.” Shorter grabbed Eiji’s waist with both hands, firm enough to make bruises. Exactly the way they both liked it.“And I don’t plan to.”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Three is not a crowd

“Shorter…” Eiji groaned into the door.

The chatter of people was muffled by the thin wood separating the men’s restroom and the party, the sounds outside all merging together with the music, yet the rhythmic warm huffs of his boyfriend following every slap against his ass were clear.

“Shhh, it’s almost like you want us to get caught.” Shorter chuckled in between breaths, pressing wet kisses into the nape of Eiji’s neck. A sharp thrust had Eiji choke on air, a low whine coming from his throat.  
“Do you like that? You got so tight just now,” he nipped playfully at Eiji’s flushed shoulder. “Are you even trying to be quiet? I mean, I know I’m not making it easy for you.” Shorter grabbed Eiji’s waist with both hands, firm enough to make bruises. Exactly the way they both liked it.  
“And I don’t plan to.”

With that, he lifted Eiji’s hips up, making his boyfriend stand on his tippy toes, immediately setting a punishing pace. Eiji had his hands braced against the door, the side off his face pressed in between them. The eye Shorter could see from over his shoulder was open, heavy-lidded and glazed over, absolutely blissed out. His breathy moans followed rhythmically after every rough thrust into his cunt, the new angle having Shorter’s cock hitting just right.

Using his upper body strength, he pulled Eiji onto him, meeting him midway with every thrust. Eiji’s smaller frame was easy for him to lift, move, and manhandle as he pleased. When they fucked like this, with Shorter’s hands manipulating his every move, Eiji went limp like a doll. Had it not been for his boyfriend keeping him up he might have dropped to the floor.

“Ah!” Eiji gasped at a sudden hard thrust, a full-body shiver going through him, his wet cunt pulsing.  
“Ah, ah, ah…!” He clamped a hand over his mouth as an after-thought, realizing just how loud he was getting, and had been for a while now.  
His thighs trembled, his abdominal muscles clenched, mind going hazy as Shorter fucked the thoughts out of him.

“Are you close?” Shorter huffed with a strained voice. “I am. It feels like you’re close too, with the way you’re clamping down on me. You feel so good, babe. If I could, I’d have you on me forever, warming my cock.” Eiji panted harshly against his, now damp, hand. His one visible eye closed, his thick brows knitting in concentration as he shivered like a leaf.  
“Would you like that? Being my little cock-warmer? Always ready for me, my convenient little sleeve?”

The high-pitched whine coming from Eiji was only slightly muffled by his hand, shaky as his body tensed and trembled, muscles clenching and unclenching as his orgasm crashed over him. Shorter kept the pace steady as he milked the soft mewls from him, fucking him through his release.

Eiji’s soft, over-stimulated breaths seemed to echo in the empty bathroom.

“Sorry, babe.” Shorter murmured, before suddenly increasing the speed of his thrusts, pounding hard into Eiji’s pliant body. Eiji gasped as if he'd been punched in the stomach, feeling it all so much, bordering on overwhelming as his boyfriend used his body to chase his own high.

An abrupt sound from the exit rang through the room. Eiji’s eyes shot open as the door-handle rattled noisily.

“What the hell? Who locked the fucking door to the entire room, there are STALLS in there!”

Shorter’s pace stuttered to a stop, both of them holding their breath. He could feel Eiji’s pulse going haywire from his cunt, gooseflesh spreading over his sweat-slick skin. The blush that was already on his face now extended to his ears and down his neck. He leaned down and licked a wide stripe up it.

Trying not to chuckle when Eiji’s entire body shuddered, he pressed wet kisses under the side of his jaw, gently sucking marks into the tan skin.

“Is someone in there?” A second voice joined the person still ripping at the door.

“Fuck if I know, I thought I heard something.”

He slid his hands over Eiji’s sweat-slicked torso, one hand lightly brushing a nipple. Eiji’s fingers gripped at the smooth surface of the door, barely concealing a gasp. Shorter smirked as he licked the shell of his ear, slowly trailing a finger down Eiji’s trembling torso. He could almost taste the anticipation in the air as he softly touched into Eiji’s dark curls. 

“Get a janitor, someone might have passed out in there.”

“A shit place like this HAS no janitor.”

The rattling stopped, they heard the people outside leave, their footsteps fading. Eiji let out a breath.  
“Oh god, that was too close. What would have happened if you forgot to lock up?” 

Shorter shrugged in reply, though Eiji couldn’t see it.  
“I don’t know. It would be kind of sexy though wouldn’t it?”  
He gave an experimental thrust, making Eiji’s breath hitch.  
“I nicked the keys by the way. I’d say we have about thirty minutes before the place gets a hold of someone to bust the door.”

Eiji moaned, loud this time as Shorter fucked into him in earnest.

“I’ll be quick.” 

-  
-  
-

It had been a blissfully quiet four hours alone-time in the apartment. As instructed, Ash had kept the kitchen clean and put away the laundry, now sitting down with a new book he’d been meaning to get around to for approximately four months. The moment Eiji and Shorter left he’d cranked the thermostat up, still he wore a thick sweater and the quilted blanket Nadia gave him as a gift for his birthday.

Mid-sip of his lukewarm coffee, he heard heavy footsteps and muffled giggling from the stairway. Before he had the chance to brace himself against the cool air, the door burst open.

“Tadaima!” Eiji exclaimed with a grin.

“Okaeri!” Shorter answered, louder.

Ash cringed at the sudden noises. “That’s not how it works, Shorter. I’m the one who’s supposed to answer..!” He let out an “oof!” when Eiji dropped his entire body on top of him.

“I missed your crankiness.” Eiji giggled, snuggling into his chest.

“With boyfriends like you, who wouldn’t be?” Ash grumbled in reply, but still he kissed the top of Eiji’s head and put the book aside. Both he and Eiji oof’ed when Shorter piled on top of them with a huge smile.

“You’re suffocating me!” Eiji’s voice was heavily muffled where he was, smooshed between the two bigger men. Shorter laughed before lifting himself up to lean his weight on his elbows.

“Hi.” Shorter smiled fondly as he said it, pecking Ash briefly on the lips. Ash gave a small crooked smile in return, cheeks a little pink.

“It’s way too hot in here, God.” Eiji huffed, pulling at Ash’s blanket.

“Hey, take your own clothes off before you start on mine.” Still, he let it be removed with little resistance. Eiji immediately burrowed himself back into Ash’s chest with a happy sigh.

“How much did you have to drink?” Ash asked, flinching at the smell of alcohol radiating off them.

“Eh, a bit, but it was hours ago.” Shorter replied as he petted Eiji’s head. “He’s just being needy.”

Ash cleared his throat. “So… did everything go as planned?”

“Hmm, more or less. Turns out that there are too many bars in New York to fuck your way through all of them in one night.” Ash rolled his eyes at Shorter’s remark.

“How ambitious of you. Still, you’re earlier than I thought.”

Shorter’s smile widened. “We just felt so bad, leaving you out…”

"And Eiji's been so good to me." Shorter kissed Eiji's cheek as he gently ran his hand through his dark locks. He met Ash’s piercing gaze as Eiji let out a soft breath.  
"Won't you be good to Ash too?" He nipped at Eiji's already heavily marked neck. "I think it's only fair."

Ash watched quietly, observing them. Eiji’s head hung low as Shorter continued to plant kisses along his neck, licking up the shell of his ear, drawing a shudder out of him. Even with his face obscured, Ash caught a glimpse of his pink cheeks and the white of his teeth, biting into his bottom lip. He reached out a hand to brush Eiji’s hair out of his eyes, making contact with big, dark irises, eyelids half-lidded and heavy. Eiji caught his hand by the wrist and brought it down to kiss his palm, chaste and tender. His other hand laid down high on Ash’s thigh, a gentle request for permission.

Ash kissed him in reply, cradling Eiji’s warm cheeks between his hands. Eiji’s soft moans as he licked into his mouth fueled his need, feeling himself slowly harden in his jeans. His mind wandered to how damp Eiji’s boxers possibly would be right this moment, or if he was still wet from earlier. Shorter leaned over and gave Ash a soft kiss on the cheek as he let his hands wander under Eiji’s (Shorter’s, actually) leather jacket.

They caught each other in a slow kiss as Eiji trailed his lips down Ash’s neck and still clothed chest, his hands caressing Ash’s inner thigh. Ash gave a shiver when Eiji’s right hand laid enticingly close to where he was hot and straining against fabric. Eiji reached the bottom of his shirt, lifting it with his teeth to proceed to lick and suck marks into the soft skin under his belly button. He followed the happy trail with his tongue from where it disappeared in his jeans up to his navel, where he stuck the tip of his tongue in, making his boyfriend jerk.

Though Ash still was occupied with Shorter’s mouth exploring his, he was present enough to recognize the feeling of a smirk pressed into his lower stomach, when suddenly it disappeared. Just when he started to wonder, he felt a mouth close over his clothed bulge, making him gasp. His thighs clamped together around Eiji’s shoulders as the hot air pressed through the fabric, more a promise than a feeling.

Eiji mouthed at him slowly as he let a hand slide up to cup his balls, still not doing anything to actually get any form of clothing off their bodies.  
Finally, Shorter sat up and started to pull on Eiji’s jacket. Shorter’s old, well-loved leather jacket, stolen from his favorite department store, decorated with countless studs and paint, puked and bled on too many times to count. Ash refused to touch the filthy thing, but Eiji and previous partners had all somehow been happy to wear it.

Eiji whined when he had to pull away as his boyfriends undressed him, Shorter took the jacket, Ash got the tee, and the small red shorts he kicked off himself. When Eiji was down to only his boxers, Ash sat back to take a heated look at the evidence of the evening.

His neck was littered with red and purple bruises, though they were clearly visible even with the clothes on. The fresh, dark bite-marks around his right nipple and on his left shoulder truly cemented what had transpired when they were out. Ash's mouth felt dry at the thoughts filling his head.

"Tell me what you did earlier." Ash murmured.

Eiji blushed high on his cheeks as he clutched Ash’s upper thighs.

Shorter put a big hand on one of Eiji's asscheeks and gave a gentle squeeze.  
"I'll talk, you can be good meanwhile."

He did not need to explain what that meant.

"Hmm, first, we went to "Blaire's". We sat at the bar and had a couple beers," Shorter spoke without removing his hand, gently kneading Eiji's ass. "The bartender was hitting on him like crazy. I almost got a little jealous."

Eiji unzipped Ash's pants and pulled them down to his mid-thighs, leaning in to nuzzle at his bulging underwear.

"Little did she know, he sucked me off in their bathroom before we even came to order drinks. His hair was a mess, and his lips were red… like how didn't she catch on?"

Ash hissed softly as his erection met the air, still watching Eiji who seemed to be salivating only a few inches away from his cock. His breath fanned over Ash's sensitive length, Ash brought a hand down to tangle in Eiji's dark hair.

"You should have seen him, all glassy-eyed, his voice was rough as hell… Just perfect. And that oblivious, stupid woman didn't suspect a thing."

Eiji moaned as he opened his mouth, merely sliding his lips down the shaft at first before giving a firm lick to the head ending in a kiss on the tip. He suckled it slowly as he pressed his tongue into the slit, chasing the taste of Ash's building arousal.

"Then I took him to meet up with Cain. We only stayed there half an hour, I think. I suddenly got the urge to dance, so we went to a club."

Ash let his head tip back at the feeling of Eiji licking at the sensitive tendon underside of his cock, softly petting his hair in encouragement. Eiji reached to Ash's free hand to thread their fingers together.

"He got a little tipsy, and we danced, if you can even call it that. He grinded on me so intensely, tempting me. That soft ass didn't leave my dick for a single second." 

Shorter slid both his hands down Eiji's bare thighs. He got a soft moan in reply, muffled by the half-hard cock in his mouth.

"The slut wouldn't let me catch a break, so I dragged him into the bathroom. I came inside him two times." Shorter traced the front of Eiji's boxers with one finger.

"He was so loud, we almost got busted. You know how he gets when he's in this mood. He got those high-pitched moans he does when he's fucked real good, pretty much echoing off the walls."

He pressed his entire hand against the underside of Eiji's crotch, fingers massaging his mound.

"And still he gets wet. So insatiable today." Shorter pulled down the underwear and used his fingers to spread Eiji's cunt, viewing it hungrily.

"I made such a mess."

That was the only warning Eiji got before a wide, wet tongue went from his swollen clit all the way over his wet entrance. He squeaked around the cock in his mouth, his entire body jolting away from the contact between his legs.  
The persistent, steady rubs of Shorter’s warm tongue and his fingers digging into Eiji’s thighs felt like too much with how keyed up he already was.

Eiji’s fingers trembled at the stimulation, Ash rubbed his thumb soothingly up and down the hand he was holding.

“You’re doing so good, Bunny. Your mouth is so, hah, warm…” Ash couldn’t stop the small moan escaping him mid-sentence. His hand in Eiji’s hair remained gentle, merely feeling the thick strands between his fingers in an effort to stay grounded.

Even with his mind going hazy, Eiji took the praise and hollowed his cheeks around Ash’s member, hearing the man groan above him. He bobbed his head slowly, using his free hand to stroke the rest outside his mouth. His tongue worked the length the way he knew made Ash weak in the legs, knowledge he took pride in having picked up himself through practice. The way Ash’s muscles clenched, the way his pink nipples pebbled and how his Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed heavily never got old to Eiji. He barely had enough mental presence to lament the lack of visible skin.

Ash opened his eyes despite his heavy lids, following Eiji’s line of sight.Getting the picture, he sat up, briefly letting go of Eiji to lift off his T-shirt with some difficulty, being sweatier than he thought. Eiji’s hands were on his chest almost immediately, thumbs brushing his already peaking nipples. Ash let out a shuddering breath, arching into Eiji’s calloused fingers. He didn’t need a mirror to know that his pale skin probably was flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his shoulders.

He gripped the cushions of the couch, his knitted brow and clenched jaw betraying how close he was.  
Shorter chuckled lowly at the sound of Ash’s involuntary deep groans and sighs. Had it not been for Eiji whimpering and shaking he would have made a comment, but he knew better than to stop. His pussy seemed to leak endlessly, Shorter savoured the taste of Eiji’s natural juices and his own cum, from hours ago. His jaw was really starting to ache, but honestly, it was about time Eiji got some personal attention after all the work he does around the house.

Eiji’s moans increased in urgency and pitch, his muscles clenching and releasing repeatedly under Shorter’s firm hands. Both his boyfriends felt it when the tension in his body snapped.  
His fingernails left pink crescents in Ash’s skin, his entire body spasmed, breaking the rhythm he had on the cock in his mouth.

Ash honest to God didn't mind, the sight of his boyfriend cumming his brains out was plenty arousing by itself, and the vibrations from the sounds pulled out of Eiji…

Shorter straightened up with a grin, wiping his mouth with his, now gross and sweaty, t-shirt. 

"You should burn that thing, I can smell it from here." Ash huffed, faking a gag. Shorter did a little show out of taking a deep sniff of the damp fabric.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he shrugged. "Wanna double-check?"

"Stop moving, I'm trying to afterglow." Eiji groaned out weakly under Shorter's body weight, the latter climbing over him to terrorize boyfriend number 3.

"Sorry babe." Shorter's voice was slightly muffled, due to Ash's foot pressing into his cheek.  
Ash stroked Eiji's wet cheeks with a soft smile.

"How're you feeling?" 

Eiji hummed happily.  
"Sleepy, satisfied. I want cuddles." His eyes widened when the realization suddenly hit him. "Oh shit, you didn't cum yet."

Ash snorted and shook his head.  
"It's fine, you're too tired. See, your eyes can't even focus." He chuckled the last part, watching Eiji try, and fail, to lift his head off Ash's stomach.

"I can do it, just gimme a second…" Eiji slurred, eyelids clearly getting too heavy to do anything at all. Shorter kissed his temple, pressing his smile into the hair there.

"I may be able to assist." He caught Ash's eye with a mischievous look.

"I don't feel like anal today." Ash said, matter of fact.

"Who says I can even get it up? I mean, I don't think I've ever come this many times in four hours." Shorter snickered, snuggling his face into Eiji's neck, peppering it with little kisses.

He wrapped a big hand around Ash's half-hard dick, testing out a few strokes with varying tightness, easily coaxing him back to full mast.

"I-is that, hah, a complaint?" Ash shuddered lightly, much easier to work up this time around.

"Hm, maybe? I could probably have saved one for home. Done a good spitroast, you know?" Shorter made a tight fist and increased the tempo of his strokes.

The mental image of Eiji sucking Shorter while Ash was fucking him from behind had him tumbling towards his limit embarassingly fast. Shorter milked him through it, chuckling under his breath all the while.

“Shut up.” Ash grumbled once his jaw unclenched enough to speak. This time, Shorter managed to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips.

“Was your evening good?”

“Mmm,” Ash hummed as he stretched carefully so as to not jostle Eiji, yawning. “Reading was nice. Finally got started on the new ones from the library, had approximately twelve cups of coffee… It was nice.”

“Hmm, how wonderfully boring.” Shorter pecked him once more on the lips before sitting up, disturbing Eiji’s sleepy cuddle-time. The latter let out a long groan that rose in pitch when Shorter picked him up, though he quickly settled into being lovingly cradled with a happy sigh.

“You are both going into soapy water before you even think about lying down on the bed.” Ash warned, sitting up to join them. “Or Eiji’s gonna put us in the blender when he wakes up tomorrow.”

“Jooooin uuuuus~” Eiji whined softly, only half-awake.

“Jooooooooin uuuuuuuus~” Shorter imitated, grinning at Ash. Ash rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond and his cheeks pink.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, welcome back :)
> 
> Again, I had a craving I felt a need to fulfill, which is how pretty much everything I make is born huhu. Shorasheiji makes me feel very happy and warm, it sparks joy.
> 
> As always, I hope my little bubble of happiness gave you a little break from everything that is going on right now. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, they make me very very happy and encourages me to write more n_n Do keep in mind, I am still not taking criticism, constructive or otherwise, thank you for respecting that. <3
> 
> Do check out my art on Twitter, I also post WIP's for fics and such there! My handle is @sorgefugl 
> 
> Much love, Ang


End file.
